Love is Musical
by Music of the wind
Summary: Valentines Day in the Wolf's house is full of love and suprises. Takes place after the Valentines day specical.


**Alex Heals Jesse's Broken Heart**

Alex sat on the bed beside Jesse. He hated seeing her cry but he'd never seen her cry this hard before. Jesse sobbed into her pillow "Alex what's wrong with me? I don't understand why he didn't love me."

Alex sighed and softly said "Jesse there's nothing wrong with you. I'm sorry he hurt you. I really don't know what to say."

Jesse sobbed harder and Alex pulled her into a tight hug. After Jesse stopped crying she sadly said "if the god of love couldn't make him love me there must be something wrong. Just leave me alone! I'm going back to bed I have no reason to live!"

Alex spoke gently and said "Jesse you do have a reason to live. The band needs you – Nat and I need you. Please cheer up Jesse I can't stand it when you cry."

Jesse blew her nose and said "I'm sorry Alex. I'm not mad at you. I just feel so stupid for falling for him again."

Alex said in a soft voice "you have nothing to be sorry about. You look like a raccoon with your mascara running like that. I'll go get you a washcloth so you can wash that off."

Jesse sniffed and hugged Alex tightly. Then she said "thank you for sitting with me. You're a really sweet guy Alex. Someday when you're older you'll find a girl who'll love you for who you're."

Alex smiled at Jesse and said "I've already found her. I'm writing a new song would you like to hear it?"

Jesse laughed and said "of course Alex. I always love your songs what is this one called?"

Alex said "Jesse you'll see follow me downstairs and sit on the piano bench next to me. I'll play it for you but you have to close your eyes."

Jesse followed Alex downstairs into the living room and sat on the piano bench next to him. Alex started to softly play and sing _"Jesse had a bad two years. She was full of fears. Jesse had more than two tears she said cheers. Gone with the air life isn't fair. Just what the heart tears where'd it come from the heavy heart that's numb? I don't need one little sum. Jesse with tears of rain don't try to change the past pain. I hope that your life will sustain soon they'll make a Jesse lane. Where did it come from your heavy heart is numb? Jesse don't worry we're not in a hurry."_

Jesse put her arm around Alex and started to cry again. Alex gently said "Jesse what's wrong? I wrote that song for you because I love you. I never meant to make you cry please stop."

Jesse smiled through her tears and said in a soft voice "Alex I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I know that song came from your heart and that means a lot to me."

Alex sighed and said "I'm glad I didn't hurt you. There is something that I have to tell you though. Please don't be mad at me I'm the one who sent that valentine card. I just wanted to make you happy."

Jesse stood up and snapped "Alex how could you! It's your fault that I got hurt! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Alex watched as Jesse ran into her bedroom crying. He felt awful and wanted to cheer her up. He went into his and Nat's room and flopped on his bed. Nat came into the room and said "you ok bro? I can hear Jesse crying even when I'm in the music room downstairs. She must be taking this whole Abdole thing really hard. Alex what's wrong? Did you play that song for Jesse?"

Alex sobbed "I told her about the card Nat and now she hates me."

Nat said "come here Alex. I'm sure Jesse doesn't hate you. She just needs some time to calm down."

Alex gave Nat a hug and said "thanks for cheering me up. I'm just not sure what to do for her. I hate it when she cries."

Nat spoke gently and said "show her how much you love her. Its Valentines day no one should feel alone."

Alex got up and went into Jesse's room. He took a deep breath and said "Jesse you ok?"

Jesse screamed without even lifting her face from the pillow "Alex leave me alone!"

Alex sighed and said in a gentle voice "I'm not leaving until you smile. I love the sparkle in your eyes when you smile."

Jesse sat up and said "Alex why didn't you just tell me? That card was sweet I really did love it."

Alex said "Jesse are you mad at me?"

Jesse wiped the tears from her eyes and said "of course not. You mended my broken heart that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Come here I think you need a hug."

Alex hugged Jesse close and said "I'm sorry Jesse."

Jesse sighed and said "Alex you don't need to be sorry. Thank you for telling me that you sent that card. Now I can thank the right person."

Alex said "happy Valentines day Jesse. I'm glad that I was able to make you happy this year."


End file.
